The Master Sword and The Servant Sheath
by CFlowie
Summary: A Fate AU. His body gave out on him, but his will did not. Emiya Shirou finally found the one he searched for a long time, now as Servant and Master. Rated M to be safe. (Author's profile on current status)
1. Prologue

**Master Sword and Servant Sheath**

_**SWOOSH, SWOOSH!**_

In the middle of a dojo a wooden sword in a shape of a katana goes. Swing by swing, step by step, the sword faces the air head on like an invisible opponent. Its wielder held the sword firmly, a steady grip on the handle, unfazed by the weight and gravity it carries along every move.

"Artoria.. While I understand you are a hardworking person, I have said many times that it is not recommended to train so early in the morning. Especially when you have school today, don't you?" A modest man with silver hair entered the dojo, leaving the entrance to the hallway open. He looks at the girl before him that was doing her daily routine.

Artoria Emiya, the blonde haired girl who was doing her practice had stopped in her tracks mid-swing. "Nilrem, I can handle myself just fine." She lowers her sword, she looked over at the man and tilted her head in slight confusion. "School is a simple matter, you already had known that. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no, Artoria doesn't even call me Uncle anymore, I'm very hurt!" Said man who had widened eyes made a dramatic gesture as he cried out before looking at the blonde girl with a glint in his eyes, "Well, food is ready by the way."

Nilrem is one very mysterious man. It started when he sometimes stopped by to keep Artoria company when she was a child. It was only when her adoptive Father passed on he came more often. He has a strange relationship, with him as her guardian. He claims to live nearby, but never tells anyone exactly where. Despite this, Artoria trusts Nilrem as he had looked after her better than her Father ever did.

Not only did she have a very poor relationship with her own Father, it was a rare occurrence of them either interacting or talking to each other at that time. It was even worse, as her adopted Father saved her from the fire and left her alone. When Nilrem had asked for the reason, he told him that it was out of regret and sheer guilt of his actions that made him rescue her. Nothing more.

As Nilrem only often came by in the afternoon, the first time he had arrived in the morning to see Artoria was something new and rare for her.

Artoria places the wooden katana back onto the rack where it was held before, she turned towards her guardian and walked to his direction. She passes by him and moved on to the hall but not before giving a curt reply. "I see, it is time for me to prepare for school. So, good morning to you."

Nilrem looks at the blonde haired girl's retreating figure as she disappears into the hallway, he gave a brief and tiny smile.

"Good morning to you too."

...

Artoria in her school uniform, her school bag and the little knot that held her katana bag closed and ready by her side on the ground looked upon the greatest enemy of hers to ever live in front of her on the table..

Mashed potatoes.. While they were a form of sustenance for her, she obviously has shown her distaste for it. She looks at the clock and back at the plate before she glanced up at Nilrem who sat opposite of the table before her.

"I'll just have a piece of bread."

* * *

"Hey, Artoria? You have been carrying that bag along with you even though you don't have club session today.." A black haired girl in twintails appears from behind. The bell had already rang and the people were preparing to leave for the day.

"Ah, Rin. The Principal does not mind me carrying my sword as long as I keep it securely with me. How are you doing at the moment?"

The Tohsaka leaned back from her current position and folded her arms before sighing, "I have family related problems to settle later.. And you?"

Rin Tohsaka, a 2nd year in Homurahara Academy even though she is the model student and idol of the school, unlike Artoria is also well respected but feared more than Rin due to her impressive skills in kendo which would have anyone not daring to cross her in a fight. The two have been very good friends ever since they met.

"As I have club tomorrow and I like to have a clean environment for my members, I will be cleaning the dojo. I shall see you tomorrow then?" Artoria stood up from her seat and reached out to grab for both of her bags. She looked at Rin as she nodded back at her before she left the classroom.

The girl swiftly moved towards the dojo, smoothly avoiding the people that were in her way to prevent any accidental crashing.

_To think the Archery club would also use the dojo too tomorrow.._

She placed her bags down in a corner before she took out the cleaning tools in the cupboard nearby, a pail and a piece of cloth. As she fills the pail with water and squeezes the cloth, she stretched before she knelt down on the floor.

A normal procedure that she picked up to kill time as she does not look forward to having more mashed potatoes again ready to be reheated and eaten in the fridge for dinner.

A simple task of cleaning.

She shall put her full effort into it as she had always did.

Her eyes had a fiery glint in her emerald eyes. She grabs the cloth and proceeds to clean the floor.

_The dojo shall be kneeling before me, this time!_

* * *

"To think that this was all that would need to have me exhausted.." With the dojo sparkling as if it had screamed an amazing brand new place, an exhausted Artoria got up on her feet. The cleaning ended up taking a lot of time away and the moon was already up in the sky above her. She emptied the pail of water and squeezed the cloth dry before she placed the both of them outside to dry.

"Still.. I have not been very enthusiastic on something in a long time.."

She softly smiled to herself as she grabbed her bags and exited the dojo, making her way to her locker to pick up her shoes and leave for the day.

The bitter thought of dinner was interrupted when she was startled by some sudden loud noise.

_**SHING!**_

She softly sighed to herself as she placed her other shoes in her bag that she left on the floor and proceeded to make a detour towards the noise in the courtyard, her katana tied in a knot with her. Those delinquents were going to have one hell of tongue-lashing reprimands from her. Do they not know they are not supposed to stay back in school for no reason? They should be lucky the school did not lock down on them..

Only to stop as she sees two figures clashing into a battle with abnormal speeds that she somehow was able to slightly comprehend. It was like as if a fighting game had gone to life.

She was able to make out a blurry appearance of the two. One of them was clad in silver and blue armor, with a helmet that was made to resemble a lion along with a cloak that flew by the wind's mercy. The same figure that was sitting on a horse a few seconds ago had its mount disappear and a battle by foot occur with a spear in its hand. The shockwaves and sparks that flew off mainly came from it.

The other was somehow too fast for her to see as the figure was a cloaked man in green and was using something like a crossbow to attack the other. The arrows were a blur and she could not tell whether they had hit its mark or merely missed.

Both were dangerous to a normal human being.

She reached out for her bag, but decided against it. Even if Artoria had faced them, her katana stood no chance, even if she was skilled in both swords and kendo.

The wiser choice she had made, she decided to retreat as her survival of her life was on the line in this battlefield.

However, her luck could not be as helpful as it was in normal situations. She accidentally stepped on a rock as she was moving backwards, the stone sunk into the shallow soil of the courtyard and made a noise.

"Who is there?!" One of them had called out, the battle had stopped and so did her thoughts.

She had been seen. Her instincts flared at her and her heartbeat quickened as she made a run for it. Her life was on the line now and it was inevitable. Her thoughts came back and she had to make her escape.

Escaping outside of the school is plain suicide, so is running back into school to hide.. But the very thought of her involving innocents to die due to her first choice made her reconsider and went for the other.

She will die either way, she knew. As she turned her feet to run up the stairs on her left, she tried to undo the red knot on her bag and take out her katana. It was still a chance she could grasp, even if she knew it was suicide. She ran through the halls, still running and unable to take out her katana.

It was only when she was able to take it out when everything had gone numb.

Something had shot at her heart. It was as if the bag that held her katana was her best chance of surviving, and she had just pulled the katana out like her life.

Her ears had gotten numb too and everything was ringing. She fell head first, onto the ground in her own pool of blood. With no one but her and her killer that had taken her life.

She only could make out some sobbing from a girl before she couldn't anymore.

* * *

Her body was still, she drifted in the sea of darkness for who knows how long? Seconds, minutes, months or even years.

But that was all merely an exaggeration, as Artoria suddenly shot up from the ground, gasping for air. She was cold, very cold and the numbing was still not gone, all but the slight warmth in her chest she cannot understand.

She let her thoughts recollect, before she scanned around at her surroundings. Her katana was on the floor beside her bag with a loosened red knot. She reached over to pick it up until she saw a small but glinting red jewel that laid on the ground. She decided to take both of them up after she placed her katana back in her bag again.

Her energy was diminished, but she had enough to stand up. Other than having an unsteady balance and a slight dizziness for a few seconds, she was up and ready to go.

Briskly walking downstairs to her school bag, she placed the jewel inside and slung her sword bag over her shoulder before she made her way back to the Emiya Residence as fast as she could.

Forget about Nilrem's mashed potatoes, she has found something new she does not want to get involved with.

* * *

With her back into her home as quickly and safely as she could, she tossed her bags as gently as she could on the floor and went for a change of clothes before panting for air. She was tired. Very tired.. And yet she could not rest. With that mysterious thing that killed her on the loose, she doesn't know when she would be killed.

She reached for her katana bag to only find out an arrow whizzed past her and hit the wall that was close to her hand.

"You really have to make this difficult for me don't you?" The same voice and arrow came again, she grabbed her katana bag in time and rolled out and darted to the courtyard.

She swiftly moved through the arrows that came towards her, before she was kicked into the shed.

"You are an interesting person and all since you can dodge my attacks.. But.."

"I will make this a quick and painless one for you."

She moved back to the end of the shed, not noticing the magic circle in front of her starting to glow along with her right hand.

* * *

_For he wouldn't stop searching for her even in the very depths of hell, he never forgot about her smile when the sun rose behind her._

_He never broke the promise, and tried his best._

_But his body was unable to go on, and the embers were dying one by one as they fade away._

_Through his respectable and admirable will on wanting to meet her again, he was granted the ability to become a Servant._

_To do what his old body could not._

_To see her again, to protect her and to prevent her cruel fate from taking her smile away._

_It was his turn to repay her for all she had done for him._

_The man named Emiya Shirou shall rise once more._

_Thus he was reborn within the flames, metal and steel, and the two are able to meet together by fate again._

* * *

_To think of all this time, I have finally found her again._

"I am Servant Saber. Upon your summoning, I have come forth."

A gentle voice, yet of steel rang out in the shed came from a man with amber hair knelt on the magic circle. A white cloak draped over his back and his left arm had streaks of blue all over, covered by a red cloth. His body was covered in scars, but it did not hide his true expression.

In another world, where the boy had met the knight of silver with hair of gold stardust. For another, a girl had met the man of swords. A reflection is casted upon the two and the moonlight shines upon the back of his as his cloak softly flies.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't sleep yesterday because this storyline was chewing at me at the back of my mind so here you go.**

**There was barely any Master Artoria and Servant Shirou- or, _that one guy in Limited Zero Over and Servant we want in F/GO_stories that I found to be still updating.**

**I took up the idea of recreating one story based on an old fan-made comic strip that was about these two. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

_**I will be updating Memories to Hold next, so you can stay tuned for that.**_


	2. Another Encounter

**Master Sword and Servant Sheath**

"Servant.. Saber..?" The blonde girl widened her eyes as she looked at the man that stood before her, she looked at the glowing red command seals that now appeared on her right hand.

The amber haired man rose up, the streaks of blue that was on his body made a contrast to the red cloth on his left arm. His cloak flaps as he stood with his back straightened and looked at her once again fully. The Servant's eyes showed a slight expression of surprise and understanding, before it was back to how it was. However, as he looked at Artoria's bloodied clothes, his eyes narrowed into stilts.

He turned towards the entrance of the shed where the moonlight once touched his back and spoke, "There is an enemy Servant outside, I will be right back." he launches himself out of the shed so quickly that it caught the one that had tried to attack his Master by surprise.

"What the-!"

_**SHING!**_

Saber draws out his katana with amazing speed and swung at the enemy Servant in green in front of him. If not for the mere inches between the two, Saber might have been able to cut and slice through his enemy. The green cloak slightly rips along with the air. The Servant jumps back in time.

"Hey, woah, woah! Slow down!" The Archer was in a tough situation, the wind from his dodging had caused his hood to slightly come off and revealed a tiny mop of orange hair. Green eyes stared at him in surprise. He did not have enough time to use his Noble Phantasm or his crossbow to get away from this new dangerous Servant that could cut him apart any time soon.

Talking is something he can only use to stall for time for him to get ready. However, not knowing the abilities of the Servant in front of him could be a fatal mistake. Underestimating the enemy is something he cannot do.

Being cornered in a choice between life and death as the swordsman readied his katana at him once again, he resorted to an option that he was forced to do by his Master now.

"You know what? Since the girl's a Master and all, I'll just get out of here. See you later." Archer jumps up onto the roof before darting out towards the trees out of sight. The green ended up helping his escape even more. In a swift motion that caught the Servant off guard, it took a good second for him to process what had just happened.

Saber balked, widening his eyes before he commented. "But that isn't honourabl-.." He stops mid-sentence as he sees his Master approaching him as he realized he is starting to talk like a certain knight, words and all.

Artoria leaves the shed and made her way towards her Servant.. Saber was not what she was expecting, so was the fact that she is now in an unexpectedly early Holy Grail War.

Nilrem had told her about it and how dangerous the War was as the previous one had ended in flames and destruction. It was not a pleasing thought as he describes the cruelty and betrayal the Masters had went through because of a Holy Grail. She looks at her command seals once more before turning to Saber.

She gave a soft smile at her Servant before she deeply bowed. The one strand of her that rests on her head bobbed along. "My name is Artoria Emiya. You have my gratitude for saving me."

There was no reply. She looked up again to see, and was given something unexpected. Her Servant had a small blush creeping up on his face and he was looking as if he was on the brink of breaking down or malfunctioning.

She tilted her head at him as she blinked, very much oblivious to the current situation Saber was in. "Did I.. Say something weird?" Unknown reasons to her, her Servant went redder even more. _It was adorable and she didn't know why._

Sadly, as much as she wanted more of it, the thought of that disappeared as soon as it arrived. Her Servant had a serious expression on his face. "Master, there is an enemy Master and Servant outside."

Saber looked at the girl that was his Master and awaited for her order. He had a few guesses on who the Master was, but not the Servant. As Artoria here as a Master is something new, things were likely to change as well.

"Saber.. May we go and see who the Master and Servant are?"

...

"Very well, let's go, Master." There was no room for arguing or interjecting, as he himself would have done the same.

* * *

"Master, I do not think it is necessary for you to be rushing and panicking over a girl." A feminine yet metallic voice spoke through the helmet that she wore, her horse galloped through the streets and towards the Emiya Residence much to her argument.

"That girl is my friend! Artoria might be dead by now and it's all because of that damn Archer!" Rin argues back at her Servant that was in front of her before gritting her teeth.

_If only I could have.._

The horse abruptly stops to a halt. The dust that came along with their ride settled down and disappeared into the air. Rin's black hair flew and covered her vision. It was only when her hair fell back into place that she found out the reason they had stopped.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice had directed a question at them. She tilted a little to the left to see two figures standing before her.

"Saber, wait- Rin? Is that you?" A blonde girl that she, _thank god_, knows that is alive instead of dead by an arrow to the heart once again. A sigh she did not know she was keeping in was let out, "I didn't know you were a Master.. Artoria."

Artoria looked at Saber beside her before she glanced at the Servant beside her friend. "It just recently happened. You.. Too? The Holy Grail War was not supposed to begin this early."

Rin stared at Artoria, "Wait, wait- How did you know?-"

_It was impossible, she couldn't have just overlooked it. A good friend she is close to knows about the War too._

"Someone I know has told me about it. Why do you ask?"

_And they were sooner or later going to fight each other.._

"Rin?" The black haired girl snapped out of her thoughts before looking at Artoria in front of her.

"No. It's nothing.." She paused for a while, thinking on what else she could say as the situation was awkward. "Can we talk? In your house, if you don't mind.."

* * *

Rin takes the cup of tea gently and had a sip before putting it on the table. "This is hard to take in.. Your Father actually never taught you anything about Magic and your Guardian had to in his place?" With a nod from Artoria in front of her, she had sighed to herself.

"I see.."

She looked at Artoria's Servant. _So this was Saber. _The amber haired Servant had fine white cloak that looked as equally as fine as her Servant's. His left arm had streaks of blue lines that went up to the left side of his face, the left arm covered by a red cloth. He surprisingly wore no shirt and his chest was exposed, his scars and abs were painfully obvious.

She slightly coughs to get their attention, as she needed something to distract herself from her friend's good looking Servant.

"Well, I guess we need to register your Servant to the overseer for the time being as you are the last Servant and Master of this War." She notices the look Saber had given her. She could not describe it but it was at best, a mixed expression of disgust and hatred that she saw as she mentions about _Him_.

_That was, surprising. Does he know the about fake Priest? Talk about giving a first good impression as the overseer._

As they stood up and prepared to go to the church, Artoria suddenly stopped and looked at Saber before asking a question. "Can you dematerialise?"

Judging from the Servant's expression, she could have taken it as a no, however she decided to wait for her Servant's answer before she could assume. Saber turned back at her as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head before he replied. "Ah.. It usually takes a while for me before I can dematerialise upon summoning, so no, I cannot-"

Before he could have said anything else, a bright yellow raincoat was given to him by Artoria and she proceeded to exit the place along with Rin and her Servant as they waited for the two outside.

"Wait, you're telling me I have to wear this?" Dumbfounded and shocked, Saber raises the raincoat in the air and waves it at his Master as she turns around to look at him.

Much to his dismay, Artoria only gave him a flat stare along with a deadpan look to boot before answering with a monotonous tone. "There is no problem with it, as it does its job of making your outfit not stand out." Not allowing her Servant to make any other arguments, she stepped outside with the others, leaving Saber to catch up to them as he sighed. A dread sense of deja vu fills him. He walked along as he had no choice.

He catches up, the yellow raincoat flapping along with the chilly wind of the night. He slowly closes in with the others before he looked at his Master's attire. Without him noticing, she had apparently changed out from that bloodied uniform of hers into a very familiar blue skirt, white blouse with the same blue string bow and brown boots that made him feel a sense of nostalgia washing over him. That aside the blue katana bag tied with a red knot on the top she was carrying with her.

They were taking a while to get there and Saber decides to take a look at their surroundings. It was mainly the same as he last saw it, nothing much had changed. He scans the trees before something new comes up as a thought.

If Artoria was the Master now, there were surely some changes wouldn't there?

_But the question was what? What had changed and what had stayed?_

His question would surely be answered, for they approached the gates of the Church and everything would begin from there. He just hoped Artoria wouldn't cut the fake Priest down upon meeting as he knew how rash he could be when it came to people questioning her chivalry and honor.

He stops outside the gate and refused to make another step in. Artoria notices this and was about to ask him on his reason before he answered himself. "If I may, the presence emitting from the Church is ominous. I can wait for you outside here instead."

Having a sense of understanding as she could feel it herself, the two Servants stood outside guard at the gate while the Masters entered the church.

The doors creaked open with a loud sound as if it were on the point of breaking down. The church was dark and the moonlight from the outside was the only thing that lit the area with its rays through the windows. It felt like they entered a haunted abandoned house that spoke nothing of holiness.

"What brings the two of you today to this humble church?"

A voice spoke out, it echoed in the empty hall. The two Masters turned to the direction of the voice and saw a man at the podium. He slowly steps down and walked towards them.

"Kotomine, I brought the final Master here with me." Rin did not bother to correct the term 'humble' and went straight to the point. She just wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Hoh? No insults today? I see you are impatient." Kotomine Kirei turns to the girl beside Rin, staring down at Artoria's appearance before looking at the command seals on her hand. "The last Master, what is your name? Is there a wish that you wanted to be made on the Holy Grail?"

The blonde girl turned. Her katana bag was still on her shoulder as she looked up and faced the Priest's scanning gaze with her own, not bothered by his stares. "Artoria Emiya."

...

"And I.. Do not have a wish." Artoria replied in a whisper with her head slightly lowered. She had really never thought about it ever since the recent events happened. _Was there something she wished for?_

Kirei's slightly widened just a little, before he lets out a laugh that rang through the church. He took a look at the two expressions in front of him before he started speaking again. "What a coincidence.. For an Emiya to participate in the War again, Fate must be at work."

Artoria held a reserved expression, yet her eyes were showing confusion. "Hoh? Were you uninformed? Surely you have not heard of the one who won the previous Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu Emiya do you?" The Priest continues.

"It is a surprise, for he wished to become a Hero of Justice and failed, how naive he was."

The blonde hair girl's head jerked up upon hearing a familiar name, yet instead of surprise her expression darkened. "Do not even speak of him, or his name that way. He may have never been the Father I would expect, but he had saved me from my death and I can only give him respect for that."

Having enough from the man in front of her as she did not see any progress with the conversation, she turned around and slowly walked to the door which prompted Rin to do the same, seeming that they were finished.

The door opens with a creak once more and before she could finally get out of this place, she heard one last comment from the Priest before she shuts the door closed.

"Rejoice Artoria Emiya, for you shall now fight in the Holy Grail War!"

**_BANG!_**

The two made their way back to the gate to meet up with their Servants. With Saber having a slight expression of relief upon seeing Artoria's solemn face. The blonde girl lets out a sigh she did not know she was holding and looked at Rin. "It has been a tiring day, I will be going back home to rest."

She was about to turn to make her way back to the Emiya Residence but was interrupted by Saber who was staring off to the distance in front of the gate. "Master, I apologise but.."

Artoria turns around to see beyond the misty smoke and blowing dust, two shadows stood out in the moonlight in the distance facing them and awaited for their meeting.

Another encounter between Master and Servant had just arisen.

* * *

**A/N: _Okay. Okay.. Uhm._**

_**I have a few things to say..**_

_**Holy cow. I didn't expect this story to shoot up so quickly upon first chapter, you really don't know how happy I am upon seeing this!**_

_**Anywho, I am glad to see the enthusiasm in the reviews, follows and favorites. Your hype gets me really going.**_

_**If you can, please give feedback on how you think the story can be improved in the reviews.**_

_**Once again, to all of you who are looking forward to more of ****Master Sword and Servant Sheath****, I thank you very much!**_

_**This shall be mainly updated for now.**_

**Take a guess who are the new hunters who have found their supposed prey? Not that hard with a hint from the story itself, if you ask me.**

**I shall see you in the next chapter that is already in the making.**


	3. Another Encounter 2

**Master Sword and Servant Sheath**

A small white haired girl was walking along the dimly lit streets of the town. Beside her, a large sized Servant was by her side. "Are you sure this will work?" She looked at the air and asked a question.

_"You would doubt me even after we agreed to the plan, Einzbern?_" Another voice, or rather a whisper replied back at the girl from the air.

"No I don't. But like I said, call me Illya. I just want to know how this plan of yours would work." Illya sighs to herself as she and her Servant continued to walk and make their way in front of the church.

She was very curious to see this 'sister' of hers that she found out. The thought of her Father spending time with that girl instead of coming back to her made her blood boil.

_"You want to meet the girl, do you not?"_

Illya stares at the church from a very far distance as they stopped in their tracks. She looks at her Servant, then the air before glancing back at the building ahead.

"I do. But.."

_"But?"_

...

"No, nevermind.. If I don't like her, I'll just get Berserker to kill her."

The waiting game begins.

* * *

Saber stood at the front of the gate and patiently waited for his Master to come back. Particles formed beside him and a Servant on horseback appeared.

He looks at Lancer, who was in silver and blue armor with a helmet that resembled a lion and a cloak which swayed from side to side along with the breeze. The Servant held a lance on one hand while the other on the reins of the horse upon.

The lance was what caught his attention, as his knowledge on weapons had told him it was A Divine Construct armament which screamed an extreme danger to him. In fact, it surprised himself as he never saw such a weapon in Unlimited Blade Works or the Gate of Babylon. Therefore such reasons made him interested.

His trail of thought stops there, as the holy lance meant one thing because the only person he knew that would have wielded such thing was..

_**BANG!**_

Saber could be able to find out another time, as his Master was finished talking to the overseer and is already coming towards the both of them. Artoria apparently had looked exhausted, and that caused him to have some concern for his Master.

Was he taking too much mana? When he thought about it unexpectedly, Artoria was able to supply him with more than sufficient compared to when he was a Master and her.. His Servant. A trait of hers did seem to come along with this world's.

His thoughts were interrupted when he glanced to the front to see two figures waiting for them. Their shadows casted down on the group like their supposed impending doom. His eyes widened, even if it was not seen. Next to the white haired girl in purple he knew well was not the Berserker he knew.

The giant despite having a familiar appearance and did not seem to be paying the both of them attention, Saber's instincts still had screamed danger to him. A Berserker, a familiar Servant identity that he found out from the encounter he had in the past.

However, the different look of the Servant was what he was not prepared for. The wild weapon he once knew changed into a spiked golden axe. The hulking beast had chains around his body that was covered with red tattoo marks and the armor became into something more fine that would have suited on a great gladiator.

He looks over at Artoria who was coming towards the both of them before stepping in front of his Master. With the convenience of a Master and Servant telepathic communication, he speaks to the blonde girl. _"Master, be careful. There is an enemy Servant and Master ahead of us and talking to them may not seem to work the same as you did for your.. Master Friend."_

Doing his best to not speak her name with such familiarity, he cautiously ended it off as it is. He reached for the hilt of his katana but went against it- It would not do for this Servant's Noble Phantasm to show at this time. Saber decides to go with Tracing instead.

The Saber did the best he could to avoid a conflict that would end up with his Master torn apart by a Servant, a mistake he once did to protect his Servant and was berated for.

He narrowed his eyes at the two that stood ahead.

_Illya.. What are you planning to do?_

* * *

Berserker looked ahead to his enemy and stood behind his Master and awaited for her command. The eyes of the white haired girl were locked onto the blonde girl that was beside the two Servants.

Illyasviel frowned at the sight, another thought sprouted in her mind but it went away quickly after. She steps forward and greeted the people that finally noticed her presence.

"Good day to you. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern."

Additionally with a predatory smile that would have chilled anyone, especially if it came from someone her size at first glance. She continues.

"And I'm here to kill you today, onee-chan."

She took a step back, before she spoke one word not to the group but to the one with her aloud, and a small whisper afterwards.

"Berserker."

The Servant gave a small pause, the order processes in his mind before he roared, his body glowered and it looked as if smoke rose up into the air. He launches like a speeding rocket towards his enemy.

The battle starts and bloodshed shall ensue.

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

Berserker suddenly shot towards Artoria and appears behind her, ready to strike. Without anyone noticing, Berserker did not hit the Master- for when the smoke dissipated, Artoria already had her katana out and ready. The weapon surprisingly was able to defend her from the Servant's own.

Despite this, she was unscathed but pushed back. Saber moves in to defend his Master as Berserker makes another swing at the blonde girl again. The parrying and attacking caused chaos to the area, craters and shockwaves left in the ground as two Servants engaged in battle.

Artoria sat on the ground, her katana on the floor along with its bag. She stared at the battle and blinked a few times.

"What were you thinking?! Fighting against a Servant is crazy!" A voice came out from behind her in extreme shock, the blonde girl turns around to see Rin with a face she had never seen before.

The black haired girl sighed again before her eyes drifted to the katana that laid by Artoria's feet.

"Still, to think that sword of yours didn't even break.. What is that thing literally made of? It could defend against Berserker's weapon! Where did you even get that?"

...

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

Artoria looks at the dumbfounded friend of hers and repeated herself. "I said I do not know, of where it was from and how I have it with me."

Even in her attempt to remember, she was not able to. _A sealed memory?_ Yet, the katana had called out to her as if they were connected. It was the only reason she kept it around with her despite the weapon itself was a mystery to her. _Looks can be deceiving,_ a lesson she sadly and painfully had to learn.

A Servant materialised beside them, Lancer had reappeared.

"Master, Berserker is a dangerous Servant that you should not play around with."

"I know that.. Can you go and support Saber in defeating Berserker?"

"Very well."

The short conversation ends, as the Servant raises up her weapon and charges into the battle with her horse.

Illyasviel suddenly spoke up when Berserker was able to somehow manage the two Servants at once. "You won't be able to beat Berserker. Berserker is the most powerful Servant there is and with him, I will be able to kill Artoria onee-chan!"

Looking up and glancing towards the direction of where her name was called from, a confused Artoria asked the white haired girl.

"For I have never done anything to you, why would you wish to kill me?"

There was no answer, the air and tension between the two Masters stilled. One of them finally spoke and answered.

"Kiritsugu never loved me. He stayed with _you_ instead of _me_, his own Daughter and died! It's _your fault_ he never came back to see me!"

Silence.

Artoria clenched her fists and shook.

"Did you ever think.. I asked for this?"

"No.. I never did. _That man _never cared for me. He merely saved me to lighten his _own_ sins and left me alone by myself!"

The sudden outburst that came from the blonde girl frightened and surprised both Rin and Illyasviel. The shock stayed for a short time as the battle between Berserker, Saber and Lancer suddenly moved to another area.

Illyasviel seemed unfazed and walked off without saying anything into the woods.

* * *

"How.. What.. Why..?" The girl walked in the woods, seemingly unfazed at first glance until you could hear her whispering to herself.

She was confused.

Grandfather had said Kiritsugu betrayed her and loved Artoria more than her but yet..

_"That man never cared for me. He merely saved me to lighten his own sins and left me alone by myself!"_

The very words that came out from the blond haired girl's mouth stung Illyasviel badly. She was not sure about the situation anymore. _Had Grandfather lie to her?_

_**BOOM!**_

She turns to the direction of the sound, it seemed that Berserker was still in battle.

_"Saber is not dead, what do you think you're doing?" _A voice or, a whisper spoke to the girl from the air once again.

"That was not the plan and you know it.."

_"However, for the plan to be a success, the Saber Servant has to be out of the way."_

...

The mysterious voice did not speak again afterwards, which Illya was thankful for. She continued to walk on the paveway in the woods, the trees roughly lined up in wild positions of the terrain itself.

* * *

Saber and Lancer fought close range with Berserker, the Servant madly swinging around at the two of them in the graveyard. The graves were smashed and crumbled into bits by the sheer power of the Berserker's weapon.

"Trace on." He whispers, and a pair of blades appeared by his hands and flew towards the enemy. Berserker brings his weapon up against the two blades that came towards him and that left a opening. Saber sped up and targeted for the Servant.

He makes his move on the Berserker, and left a deep wound, or two on the red tattooed body. Lancer goes for the chest and the lance manages to blow a hole through the Servant as a small beam of light shoots through.

Berserker stopped moving, for his weapon fell onto the ground along with his body.

Without Saber knowing, Artoria suddenly walked up to him and bows again. "Thank you for defending me once more, you have my gratitude."

The gentle and thankful voice of the girl made the Saber Servant's face slightly brighten up in a tint of pink. With a small cough to himself, he replies with a small smile in return. "No, it is a normal thing for a Servant to protect their Master."

Artoria turns to Rin and took a look at her once again. "It's very late.. I'll be going back home now."

"Alright, be sure you go home safely this time because I- _Artoria! watch out!_"

The blonde haired girl turned around as she readied her katana, yet all she could saw was the familiar sight of amber hair and a white cloak before it stained the color of red.

Artoria's eyes widened in shock as she saw her Servant taking the hit of the sudden awakened Berserker before he flew to the side and crashed into the broken pieces of large concrete walls.

She did not realise she had fallen to the ground on her legs and started hyperventilating.

_No._

_No.._

_No!_

She did not expect this to happen, she stared at the blood and what was torn from Saber's cloak that was on the floor once more, and she felt dizzy. She refuses to accept the fact that her carelessness got Saber a direct hit and he could be badly injured or even worse..

She denies herself, however the scene in front of her pulled her back into reality.

She was going to lose someone that she had just met a few minutes ago, yet when they first met as strangers he was very kind and gentle to her and wanted to protect her at any cost.

And it was because she was caught off-guard. The katana she held by her side was gripped on so tightly until her hands had turned white.

_**"NO!"**_

In retaliation of accepting reality itself, she raised her katana as she charged blindly towards the Berserker with all her speed.

Her katana glowered a strange golden hue, but in her anger she did not notice it.

She did not know what happened next, for everything was too fast and was over in an instant as she lowered her sword at the Servant.

The graveyard was showered in a sea of bright golden light.

* * *

_**CLANG!**_

Artoria felt numb once again after the light was gone. Everything was dizzy and a blur. The non-glowing katana drops onto the floor with a loud sound and she fell towards the ground.

An unconscious Artoria did not fall to the ground, as she was held and caught by two strong arms that gripped her tightly. Saber was kneeling and looked at where the blood laid. He was lucky to have reinforced his back before the blow came, but to think his Master would had been so upset about losing him..

He gave a small smile at the girl in his arms, before he stood up on his feet. He looks at Rin who rushed over to pick up Artoria's katana as she puts it back in its bag. With an apologetic look he gave to the black haired girl, he spoke. "Sorry for making you coming back with us.."

Rin however had shook her head and replied. "No, it should be normal for me to worry about my best friend.." She looks at the katana bag in her hands. "What in the world was that?"

In the distance, Illyasviel looked on at the group. She turned to Berserker who stood still in the center of the graveyard.

"... Berserker, let's go home."

The Servant moved and followed along as they retreated back into the forest, out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: Hm..**

**I wonder how I actually did this time.**

**To the guests and readers that were overly enthusiastic, have some patience as time is needed to do this but still, thank you for reading!**

**What else do I have to say abou-...**

**...**

_**MORE THAN A HUNDRED FOLLOWERS IN JUST TWO CHAPTERS?! Now hold on, this is a lot to take in..**_

**Well, thank you VERY MUCH for the support! This is very surprising and I.. Am really grateful for this.**

**It is a huge milestone for me, as small as it may seem to be in this world of fanfic compared to the giants of Fate.**

**Ever since I started this story, I never expected it to skyrocket up!**

_**With the great impending doom of examinations coming up and a tight schedule in real life, the next chapter MAY be delayed, but I will do my best to not let you down!**_

**Annd so, I will see you in the next chapter! Have a good day.**


	4. Another Encounter 3

**Master Sword and Servant Sheath**

_The winds roared against him and the dust blew by his face. The sounds of bullets unleashing against its enemy and people screaming in terror and determination clashed. The battlefield was a cruel place for him, hell was everywhere in this desert of death. Yet the amber haired man refused to give up. Why would he? He glances up at the sky, the once blue now a deep orange. He felt as if the wind were still._

_But it was for a small moment, for the dust blew once again. The white cloth turban he wore was too, at mercy of the winds._

_"Shirou, I love you." A silhouette of a girl with her back facing the sun as she looked at him with a pure smile. A voice he remembers very well rises up in his head and he had a small curve appearing on his lips. _

**_"Trace, on."_**

_He raises up his gun, the firearm glows as faint lines of blue streaked across it. He narrowed his eyes and growled at the slight pain he would be feeling afterwards for the backlash._

**_"I am the bone of my sword.."_**

_The very same lines he had spoken a long time ago were now a small whisper. Letting another hell loose upon the battlefield, like the bow he had once notched. The bullets flew and hit its mark and blood splattered in his vision._

**_"Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.."_**

_The amber haired man continued, even when an opposing bullet grazes his leg, he pressed on. He continued to walk forward, not showing signs of weakness to the enemy._

_**"I have created over a thousand blades.."**_

_He refused to give in, not when he made a promise to the very person he loved._

**_"Unaware of loss.. Nor aware of gain.."_**

_He took a step, the swords grazed his skin as the wounds close. The enemies were slowly closing in on him, he threw his gun that was empty of bullets and took up his blades._

**_"Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival."_**

_Even if he became a monster, even if he became like Him.._

_**"I have no regrets.. This is the only path.."**_

_He will still love her, he will never forget her. He swung at the enemy once again._

_**"My whole life was.. Unlimited Blade Works."**_

_The chant was over, and the battlefield bursts into flame._

_It was over for them, he had first thought. He stood to face the enemy, the blades of steel pointed at them sharpened and ready._

_Such a dangerous person to be alive, to only find out his will was to just meet a single person again. It was just a promise. A small one, but it was everything to him. It gave him a reason to fight again, for he had to keep moving on to see her one more time._

_But even the strongest of wills may not help a man survive, for the one named Shirou Emiya could not make it. He knelt on the ground of the Reality Marble as the dead bodies laid around him. The energy took much out of him, he was bleeding out and could not make it. The swords that laid in his chest could not be removed, as he was exhausted._

_He looked at the sky once more, the memories fleeting by of a girl as his eyes clouded and his body gave out._

_The man that was once a naive boy that wished to be a hero of justice, had only just wanted and wished to see her again._

_It was nothing more._

* * *

Artoria slowly opened up her heavy eyelids as she wakes up. She rises up from her bed and pondered about what she had just seen. "A dream?"

After a few seconds of staring into the air, the blonde haired girl got down from her bed. Fixing her crumpled blanket and then neatly putting it aside, she heads to the bathroom. It was only when she was finished with tying her hair that she headed towards the dining room, expecting some normal mashed potatoes for breakfast.

However, the smell of food was not what she thought it would be. In front of her, the table was laid with Japanese food such like bowls of rice, soup and fish.

"This is.." A shocked Artoria spoke out, catching the attention of Nilrem who was sitting at the table, Saber who was surprisingly in the kitchen cooking, and..

"Rin? What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

Before Rin herself could answer, Saber placed a few bowls in front of Artoria that were bigger in portion and answered instead. "She came along with us to see how you were doing. Ever since you went unconscious, she was very worried about you."

Artoria blinked at her Servant, unable to follow along on the previous event.

* * *

_**Yesterday**_

The silver haired girl stared at the battlefield, now left with a large crater and broken debris that laid in its path. "No.. Impossible.. How was she able to take out 7 of Berserker's lives even though he is-"

_"Strong? Of course, while your Servant is already almost at peak strength.. That sword the girl has is as strong, if not even more dangerous than any Servant in this war possible."_

Illya softly groaned at the reply she was given. However, how much does this person know about that sharpened piece of metal which isn't what it seemed got her interested. "How do you even know so much about it's abilities? Are you just saying that sword of hers is so powerful to just scare me?-"

_"No. In fact, I know of that weapon's ability and how much further it can go, is because I have witnessed it before with my very own eyes before."_

It was then upon hearing of the answer that her own eyes widened, if not for a while. Being suspicious of this _person _who was willing to tell her of a danger instead of letting her fall straight towards it was still in the air.

Illya turned to look at the crater once again, where the seemingly dead again Berserker rose up once more from the ground. _I might as well listen, since __I can't get Berserker to lose even more lives.._

"Berserker, let's go home."

She turned around and walked towards the woods, with the Servant quickly following ahead.

Illyasviel was not done yet and she cannot be out from the war this quickly. The plan of killing Artoria for revenge was now forgotten, as she needed to find out more on the truth. The sword the girl held however is something she had to avoid. Her Servant.. _Saber, was it?_ Was as equally interesting, as Illya felt a slight pull towards him for some reason.

...

Beside the crater a distance away was the group of Masters and Servants.

Rin, with a shocked expression as she looked at her friend and back at the crater before asking to anyone that was near her. "I'm not dreaming am I? She actually did this?"

Saber, on the other hand while nodding, was staring at Artoria in his arms. Even if no one had saw, the Servant had grit his teeth.

_I was careless._ _You are now like this because of me, and other Masters now might go after you for that stunt.. __It was my fault that I did not notice Berserker that you went angry._

_But could you blame me? __For a long time I missed you, I searched for you everywhere I could find._

_I couldn't stop myself, because when I found you again, I was too distracted by those __green eyes and hair of golden stardust that reminded me of our time together._

_Even though I almost had lost you to a Servant, c__ould you blame me for that?_

_Both of us have flaws, we aren't really that perfect in the end aren't we?_

_..._

It was when the Servant gets up on his feet and started walking off, towards the Emiya Residence. Not caught was the small glance he gave at Lancer who was standing still behind Rin before he moved.

* * *

A small tint of pink dusted on her friend's face even though she was eating and ended up putting her bowl down. "Y-you were already doing fine so far.." Rin folded her arms and gave the blonde girl a small pout which was kind of adorable.

Artoria looked at Rin and gave a small smile. "I see. Thank you for taking care of me." It was that when the girl had to look away, was it another adorable attack or did she cause it herself?

The small moment between them lasted for a moment as both Nilrem and Saber were staring at the two of them. The silver haired man himself gave a mischievous smile at Artoria.

She stared at the bowl of soup in her hands, she never knew she would have wanted to eat such delicious yet simple food. It was as if her gourmet spirit finally awoken.

"Already at that stage of a relationship that quickly, Artoria?" Nilrem attempted to steal some of Artoria's portion of fish and obviously had failed as the girl herself caught his arm.

Silence. No one answered and no one spoke, the air stilled and the only thing heard was the nearby clock ticking.

Without anyone knowing or expecting, the blonde girl herself had picked up the katana bag she had with her and threw it at the sly man.. Chaos ensued.

The obvious peacemaker of food himself decided that it was enough for the two and had to catch their attention. Saber gave a small cough and spoke out. "Enough you two, or else I won't be giving you any more portions."

The fight stopped suddenly and the both of them, especially Artoria instantly, as if the speed of light had shot back into her chair with a face and expression that spoke of _'nothing had happened and I was minding my own business.'_

Rin takes one glance at Nilrem, who was on the floor with the katana bag threateningly at his side. "..You are actually not complaining on the fact someone tried to kill you?"

The silver haired man got up from the floor and joined in with the others at the table. "Well, it's something common when Artoria is angry."

No comments were made after.

* * *

The two Masters were making their way to school with the Servants dematerialised.

Rin decided to change the topic of their conversation. "We've met the Master of Berserker and the Servant himself so far, you also met Archer. We are still missing Rider, Caster and Assassin.."

It was dangerous for them to fight with those Servants as none of them knew their identity. The situation can go sour, as underestimating their abilities is really suicide. Even worse, Artoria herself could end up..

"Artoria.. About that sword of yours, why do you actually bring it around with you even when you are at home?"

The blonde girl turned to look at Rin, those green eyes of hers widened at such a sudden question but she still answered.

"Truth be told, I do not actually know why.. It has this bizarre connection I share with such a blade when I have it with me. As if it gives me a sense of courage and protection that assures me that I would be safe."

_Like a.._

Noticing that her friend had a sad expression on her, Rin shakes her hands in from of her and quickly spoke out. "Nevermind! It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I'm sorry.."

It was quiet between the two, but then Artoria asked a question, her expression back to normal.

"Rin.. How have you been doing with Sakura?"

It was then the girl bit her lip and slowly thought about it. She had told Artoria about her relationship with the.. Purple haired girl and how she is actually struggling with it despite how she puts herself in school. "I haven't talked to her in a long time.."

...

"I see, as I have something to ask her myself, would you like to go see her with me after school then?"

Rin gave Artoria a surprised look, but she ended up lowering her head and softly whispered for Artoria to hear, guilt in her voice. "Is it really okay for me to do that after all I did?.."

"Rin, it is my duty as a good friend of yours to help you with your burdens, no?"

* * *

_**RIIIINNNG!**_

Time had flew by, and no sooner was school over when class was dismissed.

The black haired girl was staring into the window as she was daydreaming, it was something rare for her to do in school.

"Rin?"

Her own name caught her own attention and she turned, only to find Artoria looking at her. The blonde haired girl's head was tilted and she gave her eyes of slight concern.

"Oh.. Yeah, Sakura. Let's go find her I guess.." Rin glanced away as she went to pick up her own bag, not daring to look at her friend as the face she was giving might fill her with a bit of guilt.

Rin slowly followed along with Artoria up in the front as they exit the classroom and walked down the stairs. Artoria suddenly stopped in the middle of the path when they went out of their classroom block.

"Rin!" The alarm in her voice snapped the girl out of her thoughts A startled Artoria was already kneeling down and called for her name once again. She looked at her friend's feet to see a student that was lying on flat on the ground. The blonde haired girl reached out and felt for the student's pulse, thankfully it was still there beating. A sigh came out from her, "Thank god, she is just unconscious.."

Artoria suddenly had a thought and snapped her head towards Rin. "Wait, this is the work of a Servant.. That means they're still around in school!"

_"Saber, there might be an enemy Servant nearby, please watch our backs."_ With telepathic communication, the message was given and heard.

She turned back to the two to see Rin carrying the student in her arms, "I'll bring her to the Nurse's Office."

Unknown to the girl herself, a chain shot out and was flying towards the black haired girl.

"Rin, watch out!"

_**SHIINK!**_

Artoria unexpectedly raised her hand at the chain, to only open her eyes and see Saber in front of her deflecting the attack himself. Both Servants suddenly appeared by their side.

Both Servant and Master watches the chain disappear into the forest and Saber speaks up. "My Master and I will go and get the enemy Servant, the both of you can go and find the enemy Master while you bring her to the Nurse's Office.

With that, the amber haired Servant gently carried Artoria, yet he swiftly ran into the forest, chasing after the chain.

"How are you able to trust her so easily even though she has a Servant too?" Artoria gave her own Servant a question, thinking about what he had just said to the two earlier.

Saber looks at her, even though they were moving through the trees and gave a small smile. "She's a good friend of yours isn't she? And... Because you trust her, I can do so too."

* * *

**A/N: Did this take too long?**

**My good friend was facing and experiencing some problems in life and I had to help him through as it is hard for him to come to school nowadays.**

**Other than that, if you feel that the story might be taking up a pace a little bit.. No worries, I have a long story ahead of me that is still finding ways to add on as I go along with life.**

_**To address a few reviews that I noticed:**_

**I quote from one, Anon "Was Artoria Kiri's servant in the previous war?" _Well, wait and find out as we move on with the story._**

**From another, Exodus12345 with his burning questions. _For the katana, same as above stated. If you know in how Fate goes with the fight between Shirou and Archer- plus the fact he is now a Saber class Servant, the answer is there for you. Finally, if you were expecting a harem, I have to apologise as this is not a harem even though we have a christ ton of female characters here this is mainly squared on Artoria and Shirou._**

**To Angeles22,_ thank you for your feedback! I appreciate it. Will keep the things you pointed out in mind and try to improve._**

**To many others for their enthusiasm, _you have my gratitude for taking your time to read this story!_**

**Anything else in mind or something you feel that you should point out? Let me know in the reviews. I'm doing my best to learn, as I don't have a beta reader.**

**With this, I will see you in the next chapter! Have a good day.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Hey, in case you have forgotten about me.

You may have noticed I haven't updated a chapter for a while now.

No, I am not dead, and neither will be this story. Not when I have come so far and not especially after the support of you guys.

The reason why I am not updating is because I am about to be going into an very important stage and time of my life.

This is very important to me as it decides on my future and can affect me by a large scale depending on the outcome.

So please, wait a bit longer, as it will be over soon and I can continue on with this.

Thank you, and have a nice day.


	6. Mysterious Situation

**A/N: Hello there again! Long time no see, how long has it been ever since the previous Author's Note? Did anyone miss me?**

**Anyways, with my large hurdle out of the way, I am up and ready with the new chapter! Hopefully my skills aren't so rusty for this anymore..**

**This one is a little short, because I'm currently trying to process out how to fit in words with the story.**

**Thank you to the people who were understanding and willing to wait!**

_**Also at the moment, I'm looking for a beta reader for this story. ****Being new to this thing, i****f you're interested in helping me please let me know! **_

* * *

**Master Sword & Servant Sheath**

Shirou Emiya has went through many things in life.

He survived what he could have called hell, the Fuyuki Fire that claimed the lives of many and devastated the entire area in its wake.

He was tossed and dragged into the Fifth Holy Grail War, a battle of the death between mages.

However, with all the bad comes the good. He met the love of his life, his partner. Arturia Pendragon, the King of Knights who wields the Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur.

But really, Fate can be really either cruel or kind. Their roles had reversed and now it was his turn to fight for her. For all she done for him, it was something he had to do to pay back in kind. Did anything change? Gilgamesh was possibly still out there.

The slithering of chains cut him off from his stupor. Saber softly stopped in his tracks, putting down Artoria on the ground. The trees rustled around them, the leaves slowly blown off into the wind.

A silent message of a warning passed to the Servant in front of them. Nothing was said.

It was the first move made by the enemy that Saber's feet launched off the ground in a burst of speed, making the earth crack and fly.

**_SHING!_**

Knowing his katana would not do here, he drew both of his blades. Slamming metal against metal, it caused a shrill noise between the two fighting for might. The enemy Servant was forced back, before she jumped on a tree and prepared to strike with her nails in hand. The chains flying along with it's wielder. She shifted before disappearing from sight.

She charged once more, this time behind the Saber Servant, hoping to land a strike or hit.

Saber swiftly turned, pivoting on his feet before clashing with the nails. With a small grunt, he shoved the nails off the Servant's hands and the chains flew. Going for a counterattack, he threw his blades towards the weaponless Servant. The married blades flew with grace and went for the Servant's side.

The blades sailed in the air and hit their mark, a streak of red following in their trail. The enemy was left with her sides lightly bleeding.

The injury was not severe. Not the heart, not the head. Why?

He himself knew the reason.

As soon as the Servant Rider glanced up a few milliseconds before dematerializing, he knew. The Master was found and needed help. In an instant, he grabbed Artoria and darted off back to the school. Before she could even question his reasons, he answered the girl's questions that were in her mind.

"Rider has escaped, this means they have found her Master."

His Master silently closed her mouth and nodded upon hearing what he had just said.

_This saves us some trouble._ He thought, and yet..

Why did he have such a bad feeling?

* * *

Rin Tohsaka is having an amazing day today.

First, having no choice as Artoria would not stop convincing her, they decide to go and talk to Sakura.

And then, halfway along they get attacked by a Servant, which her little golden haired friend's Servant go and chase after. Leaving them to take an injured student to the nurse office. At her insistence, Lancer was to not be seen as she could be noticed by someone passing by, which could cause trouble.

Not knowing when, a certain blue haired idiot shows up, not only that. He held Sakura against him, with a knife at her throat. Just looking at that, with his face makes her want to punch and rip him apart, but the very last line of defense- her dignity, holds her back. With a twitching eyebrow, she questions the boy.

"So, Shinji. What brings you here in front of me to block my way to the nurse's office? That threat you have against me won't work."

The next answer though, however, she didn't expect from such an ass.

"You are a Master in this school right, Tohsaka? Care joining me for the grail?"

Now this.. This ticked her off. That was all he wanted to say? She has a student to bring to the nurse's office and this head of seaweed thinks an alliance is more important than a person's life? Including involving Sakura for this?

Okay, that was the end of the straw.

"Lancer, deal with him. I need to get to my destination as soon as possible." Her Servant appears by her side, her horse not present, raises her lance and thrusts it towards the side of the direction Shinji was standing at.

A sign of warning, as both Master and Servant knew: _D__on't hurt anyone, make sure Sakura is safe._

While Rin runs towards the direction of the nurse's office, Lancer makes her way towards Shinji, even though she did not use her weapon, her status as a Servant was already intimidating to the boy. Even the knife held at the purple haired girl's throat was already shaking.

Little effort was used, while Shinji was in his stupor, Lancer had already threw the knife away from his hands and took Sakura away from him. With the girl safely in her arms even though she was stunned in amazement, the armored Servant stared at the cowering boy in front of her.

The inhumane green orbs peering out from the proud lion helmet at him only silently spoke a cold, single word, which would give to many others.

_**Pathetic.**_

Not any sympathy was needed, for this boy even had the thought of stooping so low to use any means he could to get her Master's attention. She turned around and slowly walked away from him.

Shinji's face turned into a expression of rage and anger. What was left of his pride and dignity was crushed by a simple move just because he was too afraid. In an attempt to save face, he raised his arms and a book opened, an eerie purple glow and its pages flipped.

"Rider, come to me now!"

In a bright flash, Rider appeared- but instead of going towards Lancer, the Servant charged towards her Master, Rin. Before Lancer could even move herself, the windows cracked and shattered.

* * *

This was when many things happened at once.

Saber and his Master flew in from the windows and the Servant himself crashed into the Rider Servant and a fight between the two started.

His Master, Artoria gracefully landed on the floor of the school and looked at Rin. "Quick, go! We'll take care of Rider and her Master!"

"There is no need for that." Lancer spoke, her metallic voice echoing throughout the hallway. She stood there with Sakura in her arms as she narrowed her eyes at Shinji, not noticing the girl she was carrying had widened her own eyes.

_I would have already ended his life where he stands. _Lancer kept the last part to herself as there was no need to say it. Her killing intent lowered so it would not frighten the poor girl in her arms too much.

She slowly puts Sakura down, silently giving the boy in front of her a searing stare. Artoria takes it a good moment to run over to her good friend.

"Sakura! Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?"

Lancer would have scoffed, but instead replied. "That boy threatened my Master for an alliance with a knife at this girl's throat." There was no need for comments, because she knew the boy would have suffered either way. By her own hand, or someone else's.

Artoria did not realize herself what she was doing, as her body moved on her own. Her emerald eyes blazed with fury and her own limbs moved.

First being the fist that meets the seaweed head's face. Second being the other hand grabbing the collar of his shirt. Third being her own words that spoke out:

**"What do you think you are doing?"**

The words sounded so chilling even to herself. She swore she saw the boy she was holding, even though she was shorter, was shivering under her gaze. It was probably because she never showed much emotion to anyone else before, other than the two friends of hers.

Shinji for the first time ever, has went face to face with the anger and rage of the _Invincible Lioness_ of Homurahara Academy. Artoria lets go of the boy she was effectively holding up against the wall.

**"Try and do anything to my friends, and I will end your life where you stand. Understand, knave?"**

While he himself felt insulted at what she had called him, he dare not to balk or talk back. Knowing that he had lost the battle already, he nodded and slumped back down in defeat against the wall.

Artoria walks towards Sakura, who was at her feet in shock. She knelt down and softly asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Senpai.." The purple haired girl herself slowly nodded, before standing up.

The blonde girl narrowed her eyes before she spoke with a stern tone. "You won't be living with this.. Him anymore. You can stay over at my house." She paused for a while, before smiling. "Saber cooks good food."

She looked to see the Servant himself standing by the side with Rin. "Rider has been dealt with, I guess we can go back for Dinner now?"

Artoria, surprisingly with her demeanour changed, doing a slight informal shrug, she turned back and made her way downstairs. "Hunger is the enemy."

No sooner when they reached home with the bowls of food served on the table. Artoria could not wait to eat.

"Thank you for the meal." She clasped her hands together before she ate her food with her chopsticks.

Before anyone could even finish their first, the girl had already gone for her third. With such dignity of hers, no one would ever find out how she is able to pull such a feat of eating such a large amount.

Being in a good mood herself, as she was glad Nilrem was not going to steal her portions again. It was not long before she felt satisfied, she puts down her bowl and chopsticks. She turned to the window that showed the bright moon in the dark sky.

The day passed by quickly, as it became night before anyone knew or realized it. All the energy was taken out of her, yet she knew it wasn't because of the mana. It was truly exhaustion from the day.

She wishes the other people at the table a good night before she went upstairs.

* * *

"So, what brings you here under the stars?" Nilrem asked the Saber Servant as he sat down beside him. Everyone else had gone to sleep or went home, leaving the two of them to look at the moon.

"Sa- My Master had unleashed a destructive light not long ago with her sword. Are you aware of this?" Saber wanted to find out himself, from Artoria's own guardian.

The silver haired man, however upon hearing this, he gave a small smile as he looked at the bright moon. "I see. Artoria has figured out how to use that sword of hers now, I'm glad."

The man himself looking at the Servant's confused face before chuckling. He decides to explain, yet..

"I'm afraid when the battle to save the world and humanity itself comes, I may not be able to be there for her in her time of need. Where I can't help, it, however, can."

Nilrem stands up on his feet before making his way back into the hallway, but not before he stopped and added one last comment.

"A duty to protect a loved one.. Isn't that right, Shirou Emiya?"

With that, he disappeared into the hallways of the Emiya Residence, leaving the Saber Servant to think about what he had said.

* * *

**A/N: And again, hello fellow reader! With myself repeating again, t****his one is a little short as I'm currently trying to process out how to fit in words with the story.**

**Therefore, I really would appreciate it if a beta reader is willing to assist me for this story! Still currently looking for one. Let me know if you're interested!**

**I'll be not updating as often, being lazy and like to take breaks as I have many things to do, _aren't important, but still games._**

**If you have anything else in mind or something you feel that you should point out, you can let me know in the reviews.**

**With this, I will see you in the next chapter! Have a good day.**


End file.
